From Arizona to Toronto
by faith150
Summary: After the divorce Clare moves with her dad from Arizona to Toronto, where she meets certain people who will change her life forever


_**A/N**_**A Promise**

Hello amazing readers ok so this is just a story a came up with out of thin air :)

_I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR IT'S CHARACTER'S_

Growing up wasn't so terrible, even though I was considered a loner I made great friends along the way? Which made my life a whole lot better after the divorce; It's not like I was totally depressed or anything, I actually hardly remember It at all. All I remember really is my father and I moving from Arizona to Toronto after my 8th birthday, and even though we left my mom back In Arizona I didn't really pay much attention to it. She was hardly there while I grew up so I hardly miss her. My father however took the divorce pretty hard, after we moved he started to take up drinking… I remember the first time I found him just like It was yesterday.

"_Daddy, guess how my first day of 2__nd__ grade went!"_I ran to my father excitedly, not noticing him slumped over the porcelain toilet. Instead of pulling me into a hug he screamed at me.

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! _ He croaked. Afraid of what to do or say I decided to run to my best friend Eli's house. Usually if something was up with my father I would just hang out at his house until his parent's where done handling my father.

Running next door I rang the door bell, Cece soon opened the bright red door with a smile.

"Hey honey, is something wrong?" She asked with a concerned look.

In tears I tried to reply, "Something is wrong with daddy!" I exclaimed.

Cece soon pulled me in a tight hug, and reassured me that everything would be alright. Eli must have heard me downstairs because he soon appeared wearing the same concerned look his mother wore.

"Clare are you ok?" Eli asked me. I only hugged him In response he gripped on to me tightly. Hiding my tears on Eli's shoulder I heard Cece speak.

"Eli, why don't you take Clare upstairs and play while Bullfrog and I go over next door to check on Randal."

"Alright come on Clare." As Eli and I walked slowly upstairs holding each other I took one last glance at Cece and Bullfrog leaving. As soon as we reached Eli's room he spoke up.

"Clare what happened" he asked looking straight into my teary blue orbs.

"My dad" I managed to choke out, "He's angry again… I just wish I knew what I did." Eli only responded by holding me and stating that everything would be ok, the last thing I remember was dozing off In my best friends arms. Five hours I was awoken by Cece.

"Clare honey your dad wants to talk to you sweet heart." Cece softly spoke, trying not to wake Eli up. Getting up, Cece soon led me downstairs where both Bullfrog and my father were talking.

"Clare" my father spoke, "honey I'm so sorry… um I need to tell you something important. I looked at him with a concerned look.

He continued, "Daddy is really sick, and need's to go away for awhile." Not noticing tears started to fall from my eyes.

"What… NO DADDY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE MME ME" I stuttered trying to comprehend what my father was saying.

"I really don't want to Clare bear, but I don't want to put you in danger." My dad said with misty eyes.

"YOU AREN'T DADDY DON DON'T LEAVE ME! I stuttered hoping that he wouldn't go.

Wiping the tears from my face he said "I promise I will be back, I swear to god that I will come back for you Clare!" he then pulled me in for a tight hug. As I hung on for dear life I only repeated for him to not leave me. Giving me one last peck on the head he left for his car, running after him I pleaded

"PLEASE DADDY I LO LOVE YOU, DON'T GO!"

"Cece and Bullfrog promise to take care of you until I get back Clare everything will be ok" my dad said giving me one last glance hoping into his truck driving off.

"No!" I screamed running after the car, but soon tripped over a rock in the street. Unable to get up I only laid on the street crying, screaming hoping my father heard me.

"Clare! What are you doing In the middle of the street" When I turned round my eyes met emerald.

"Eli… He left me mee "I cried. Then I felt Eli wrap me in a tight embrace whispering that everything will be ok in my ear.

"We need to get you inside, before you freeze to death", Eli stated. Getting up slowly Eli and I walked toward his house.

"There that's better" Eli said reassuringly while rubbing my back in order to warm my frozen body. Looking up into his emerald eyes I asked "Eli promise me that you will never leave me". Looking up into my hopeful blue orbs he responded

"I Promise."

Ok so that was the first chapter, what did you think?

R/R :)


End file.
